The Cafeteria
by Jamillia
Summary: Bella has forgotten her homework in her locker so Edward takes her to get it. What will happen when a certain vampire isn't where he said he would be? Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward.
1. The Cafeteria

**This is my eleventh story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a cafeteria? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

**I got several people saying that, in "Lions Park," they should have done it some where outside, like on the tables. My response – I didn't want the thousands of dollars spent on all the lovely furniture, or the hundreds spent to just rent the park to go to waste. Hope this one makes up for it. Muhahaha! Some hinting on my next story ("The Canceled Fishing Trip").**

"Edward, can we stop by school? I forgot my notebook in my locker."

We were driving down the road toward his house where, according to Charlie, I would be spending the day with Alice. Seconds later, we were parked in the school lot.

"I'll wait for you here."

"Okay. Be right back," I said and got out. My locker wasn't too far, but it was out of view of the car.

On my way back, notebook in hand, I noticed the car was empty. Looking around I found my surroundings to be void of any activity. The thought of James coming back from his fiery demise registered briefly but was quickly deemed silly and unrealistic. **(A/N I hope you got the joke there. "silly and unrealistic"… Let's be a tiny bit realistic, okay? Sorry, I know it's cruel to think that way.)**

"Edward?" I whispered. Minutes later there was still no response and I decided to look around campus for him. The first place I decided to look was the cafeteria. It was a wide, open space that showed other areas of the school through the many hallways leading away from it. It was also nearby the parking lot but out of view, the perfect place for a silly vampire to be hiding.

As I turned the corner to face the eating area, I saw Edward lying on top of a table peacefully. He could've been dead if I didn't know any better. **(A/N Haha! Get it? Dead… Joke number 2.)**

For a while I was in a trance, staring at the beautiful figure in front of me. Black shirt and blue jeans showing off his muscular body but fitting him comfortably. His hair, a mess and hanging around his ears and eyes, framing his face perfectly. The thin clouds parted occasionally and briefly, allowing rays of sunlight to dance of his skin. The beautiful sparkle that occurred dazzled me even further. What seemed like hours into my silent viewing, a smile crept onto Edward's face, refocusing my attention to his perfect lips.

I could've sworn I only blinked once, but as soon as full awareness hit, I realized I was being thrown backward by a cold, hard, black figure. The understanding it was Edward clicked a moment later and I relaxed into his firm hold. A light bounce and a roll ended the flight.

A tearing sound followed by a sharp, but quick pain in my shoulders ultimately ended in the feeling of cool air and cold hands running across my body. The difference in temperature was startling but soothing, and I moaned at the sweet contact. **(A/N The difference in temperature between the air and hands vs. the warm shirt.)**

The reaction was clearly appreciated for the loving, gentle hands found their way lower, rubbing at my heated wet core. I hadn't even noticed my jeans had been pulled off. His body had covered mine the minute my shirt was torn off. This new realization caused me to blush fiercely.

A furious, yet gentle rubbing ensued around my sensitive bundle. Two other fingers gently massaged at the innermost parts of my body. I was on fire and the coolness of his body did nothing to help the overwhelming heat of desire. The need caused another groan to escape my lips and the motions grew faster and frantic while still being careful and gentle. I barely registered the other hand massaging my breast or the rough fabric of my shirt and jeans rubbing against my sides. My hands were tangled in his hair, bringing him closer, but even that was beyond my conscious control

I arched my back and pushed my body into his hand, dying for more friction as the fire grew. He never slowed, thankfully, but did not increase his pace in fear of hurting me. I mentally hit myself for being so fragile, and tried my best to keep from lashing out in need.

My release rose to the surface and finally exploded, a whimpering sound coming with it. The pleasure was overwhelming and every new wave caused my body to shudder. It was like floating in the grandest of heavens right next to the most beautiful of the gods. Unfortunately, I did not have the strength to move and make the experience even better. I had completely drowned in the bliss.

"Bella, Bella! Hurry, get dressed," an angelic whisper came through my wrapping of peaceful rest. "Here, take my shirt."

As I grew more aware of my surroundings, I realized several things all at once. Edward's chest was bare, my shirt was in shreds, he was frantic to get me dressed, I was at the back end of the cafeteria, and my notebook was lazily tossed off to the side. Sensing his distress, I did my best to dress, fumbling a tiny bit with my jeans.

"Come on, let's go," he said while picking up my notebook and taking my arm.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. As we turned the corner to face the parking lot, I realized what had him excited.

"Hey Bella!" **(A/N Hinting here for my next story. It's obvious.)**

I blushed, realizing our previous activities and just how silly Edward and I must look.

"Hello, Angela," Edward called back, cool and composed. I could only smile.

**A/N Okay, this was a short story overall, but I hope it's better than the last one. I wrote it while I went out to breakfast, so it isn't exactly what I had planned originally, but it's close. Nothing major was changed.**


	2. Edward's POV

**This is my eleventh story in Edward's POV. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a cafeteria? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

"Edward, can we stop by school? I forgot my notebook in my locker." Bella's beautiful voice rang through the air. I couldn't help but comply to this simple wish – to ay wish of hers. Seconds later we were parked in the school lot.

"I'll wait for you here," I said.

"Okay. Be right back," she responded as she got out.

Her locker wasn't too far, but it was out of view of the parking lot. Perhaps my later plans could be worked out here. This would certainly be different.

I stepped out and closed the door, looking around. My angel was nowhere in sight. When she came back and found the car empty, I figured she would go to the cafeteria to look first. It seemed logical, so I strolled in that direction.

I lied down on a table out in the open. Eyes closed, arms crossed, and breathing regular, I focused on the sounds of Bella's steps.

"Edward?" she called, clearly scared. I didn't respond – it would completely ruin my surprise. Minutes later, just as I expected, she turned the corner to face the cafeteria. However, much to my disappointment, she stopped in her tracks and watched me.

I briefly opened my right eye, the one she could not clearly see, and found the sun was occasionally revealed from behind the clouds. The wind also blew by periodically to ruffle my hair.

It was so relaxing to be in the presence of an angel. Her calming heartbeat occasionally skipped when the sunlight shone again. She just stood there, relaxed. Her mind was still silent to me, and I longed to know what she was thinking. Perhaps I was dazzling her as she claimed I did frequently. That thought brought a smile to my lips.

She must have noticed, for her beat sped up creating a musical piece to fill my ears. I jumped up and leapt at her in one swift movement. Careful not to make my movements hurt, I wrapped myself around her small body and took the impact of the hit on my back. Based on the sound ringing in my ears, she was initially surprised by quickly relaxed into my hold. I smiled at myself, knowing that she was happy and content with my actions.

She was simply too much to take in. The way the sun hit her skin, the way her chocolate eyes opened up with love and care, and the way her blush painted her cheeks with color. My hands tore at her shirt quickly, needing to put myself one layer of clothes closer. A second later, I had her jeans tossed away as well.

She moaned – a wonderful, thought claiming sound. Acting on the need that overtook my senses, I reached down to give her the pleasure she needed so much. Her body was ready for me – wet and warm. The smell was slightly different, but intoxicating all the same.

She blushed deeper at the touch and a new wave of need rushed through me. Continuing my circular pattern around her clit, I slid two fingers into her soft center. **(A/N: LOL!! That sounds like a chocolate. Sorry, I'm not going back to fix it. It's the first thing that came to mind and I'm sticking with it.) **She was so warm. And the soft sounds of need that escaped her barely parted lips echoed in my ears, telling me I was doing a good job of pleasing her needs.

My motions grew faster and frantic as her breaths became heavier. However, through all of this, a sliver of my consciousness continued to keep hold and remind me to be gentle. The hand that was not currently busy moved up to massage her soft breasts.

Her hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me ever closer to her soft, intriguing body. Continuing with her need to be closer, her back arched into my hand. I wanted to much to go faster, harder, but that tiny remain kept me from doing so. I couldn't risk hurting her.

_Hmm. Edward's car is here. I wonder if Bella is with him._ Angela's thoughts appeared in the back of my mind. I didn't want to stop, she would never forgive me.

Thankfully, her release came and she whimpered in the pleasure. Occasionally her body shuddered from the waves of bliss that took over. I couldn't let her enjoy for too long. Angela had already gotten her notebook and was coming to look for us.

"Bella, Bella! Hurry, get dressed," I whispered to her as loud as I dared. I looked around for her clothes and realized I had torn her shirt. "Here, take my shirt," I said, rushing to take it off.

She finally opened her eyes and I pushed my shirt along with her jeans into her body. She fumbled a bit as I went to collect her notebook.

"Come on, let's go," I said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the parking lot. We couldn't let Angela suspect anything.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered to me, fright laced in her voice. As we turned the corner, she blushed at the realization of what had me excited.

"Hey Bella!" Angela called. _I knew she would be here. She looks so embarrassed though. I wonder what happened._

"Hello, Angela," I called back, cool and composed. Without missing a beat, Bella smiled and followed after me, anxious to get in the car.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this. I hope you like it.**


End file.
